


Make The Yuletide Gay

by Cullenski



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas Party, Cookies, F/F, Fluff, I'm cramming in as much fluff as I can, Poly, Puppies, Puppy eyes, and at least one awful pun, because lena would, blushes, gaaaaaaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenski/pseuds/Cullenski
Summary: Preparing for the christmas get-together is never easy, but when you're part of an epic crime fighting team it should be easy right? Right?





	Make The Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Useless_Gaymer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Gaymer/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Useless_Gaymer, and can you please tell Shadow that I wish him a merry Christmas too!  
> Yes, the timer incident is based on real life.

"You can do this. You've taken on the world's best sniper, you've been a chief test pilot on some of the fastest aircraft in the world, you've served with distinction in one of the finest agencies in the world."  
"Lena, love, are you still trying to square up to the damn turkey?"  
Lena gritted her teeth. "Maybe" she answered.  
Emily's laugh carried through to the kitchen, and Lena smiled. Emily could make anything happy, simply by laughing. The turkey went in the oven eventually, and, timer in hand, Lena walked through to the front room.  
"Do you think we're overdoing it a bit?" asked Lena, looking at the decorations. The house did look like it had been hit with a lorry-load of tinsel, partially down to Emily's festive spirit and Lena's style of decorating, the chronal accelerator being a great asset to the speedy decorator. Amelie was out; she was in charge of getting drinks together.   
"Not really love, you should see how much Mei puts up each year. Besides, Shadow might do a bit of re-decorating like she did last year."  
Emily looked at the tree, festooned with every kind of decoration you could imagine, and tried to imagine anything that could possibly outdo it. The vision of Shadow climbing the tree from last year played across her mind, and she grinned. Their kitten did seem to take a liking to any tree bought into the house.  
"I think we're just about ready, they should be here any minute" she said, glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece. They had about an hour until their guests arrived.  
Amelie stumbled in the door, pulling off her gloves whilst heaving in a bag containg all the festive cheer the shops could muster.   
"Why do you play white christmas in your shops?" she asked, setting the bag down, "It should be wet and freezing christmas!"  
"Well, global warming did play it's part" grinned Lena, taking the bag through. Amelie was used to France and Switzerland. England was new to her. In particular, the replacement of the snow with rain.  
"Let's get this lot in the fridge" said Emily, unpacking what seemed to be a bag of primarily alcohol. The house now probably represented the biggest fire hazard in the street, but Amelie was firm on the fact that it wouldn't be Christmas without wine, and Emily agreed with her. 

The was an exhaust crackle from the end of the street, and Tracer looked round. Angela waved to them, whilst Faheera, also not used to English weather, waved whilst wishing Angela hadn't wound the window down.  
"Want a drink?" asked Lena. Faheera just nodded. Between the cold, the wet and her girlfriend's driving, it wasn't cracking up so far to be peace and joy on earth. At the moment, it was terror and freezing in an Audi R8.  
"Tea would be lovely, thanks" she replied, finding a seat next to Angela and leaning on her shoulder. The Santa hat she was wearing flopped into Angela's face, so she settled onto leaning onto her lap instead.  
Lena returned carrying three huge mugs, which just about made it to coasters before she flopped into an armchair. "So, how's the new base?"  
"It's.......interesting" began Angela, whilst Farheera raised an eyebrow. Lena giggled. Overwatch's plan to try and open up a covert base in the old King's Row underground station were proving tricky, not least because the roof did resemble a sieve. Angela had made sure that a temporary inner roof had been erected over her medical gear, whilst Farheera soldiered on with buckets. 

They went on for about half an hour, until a knock that sounded like it should have battered down the door came from the front of the house. This was followed by the ring of a doorbell. Lena zipped through to the front of the house and opened the door, where Zarya and Mei stood grinning. Amelie ran forward and got scooped into a hug by Zarya, whilst Lena and Mei hugged each other.   
"Can we shut the door please?" said a smiling Emily, smiling from the living room door, "It's a bit chilly."  
"Sorry!" replied Mei, shutting the door carefully. Lena made sure everyone had tea, and everyone chose a sofa to flop on. Zarya giggled at Farheera, who was still looking slightly chilled even with the heating on.   
"So, shall we get - turkey!" yelled Lena suddenly, realizing why the armchair was now beeping. The timer had slipped into the cushions. As Lena blinked through to the kitchen, Amelie reset the timer and Emily ran through to see that the turkey was doing alright. Five minutes later, they emerged back into the living room, turkey disaster having been avoided. Mei handed a large box to Lena, who was slightly taken aback.  
"This better not be a freezer" she joked, and Mei giggle.   
"Could be" she replied, "open it!"  
"Nice!" Lena gasped as she unwrapped the gift. It was a new winter coat, with space for-  
"It fits my accelerator!" exclaimed Lena, trying it on. It was perfectly fitted to her, with pockets for everything.  
"Well, you were saying how you kept forgetting your phone charger, so I though a power bank might be a good idea" explained Mei, as Lena went through the pockets. Shadow strolled in, and leapt onto Mei's lap. She jumped in surprise, and gently petted her. Zarya smiled at the pair of them, two overly fluffy beings being cosy together. 

The rest of the evening passed in a festive blur, with turkey, presents, and many, many cups of tea. Farheera and Angela left after cramming everything into the boot of their car, and Farheera waved a goodbye as the tyres squealed down the street. Mei and Zarya left an hour later, with many hugs and waved goodbyes. Eventually, the hosts were left to themselves.  
The three of the collapsed on the sofa, Amelie and Lena leaning on Emily, who gently stoked a purring Shadow on her lap.  
"Well, I thought that went well" said Lena, in her sleepy post-turkey daze.  
"More than well,  _ma chéris_ " said Amelie, "Winston would be proud of that organisation."  
"Well, I think next year we get him to do it, loves. I'm bloody knackered."  
"That and maybe not sitting on the timer" replied Emily, who planted a quick kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before any protest could be made, and ran her hands through her hair.   
They fell asleep like this, jumpers on, piled on the sofa with Shadow purring in the middle, drifting sleepily into Boxing Day. And, Lena thought, it could hardly be more perfect.


End file.
